Wraithstrike (Dimensional Roost)
History Sprinting though the deeper reaches of the Foxfire Bramble, Juliet laughed out of hysteria and confusion. She couldn't understand what was going on and the only thing she knew was 'run'. Each turn, thorny vines and lurking shadows blocked her path until she reached a dead end. End of the line for her. Over years her corpse laid there, untouched and undisturbed, decaying until she was almost one with the forest. One of the shadows that killed her that night years ago played a nasty trick on her already decaying body, they transferred the soul of another dead dragon into Juliet's lifeless body and crept away back into the shadows. Juliet awoke once more but only ended up in more pain than she was in when the shadows killed her in the forests of the Shadow Flight. The forest was almost done taking over her body but she broke free from the ground and ingrained roots but some remained on her body and many parts and bits of her scales had already been lost to the course of nature. Flying as hard as she could, getting away from the darkened shadows was her only focus. She drove herself to the Starwood Strand in the Arcane Fight before resting up in a cave somewhere with a view of the vast ocean and didn't seem to wake up. Personality Wraithstrike is often found in a rather gloomy mood and even the clan founders say they've never seen her smile before. Regardless, she enjoys the company of others and the feeling of being surrounded by those who care. Her expression never changes due to the lack of muscles in her jaw and the general lack of muscles due to the period of decay. It's wise to keep your distance from her when she's in a bad mood though, one wrong movement or word could set her off for the next few days. She's the most witty and sly of the clan but never thinks it's a good time to share her thoughts and ideas. Relationships Skafra The one who found her and nursed her back to full health was none other than the founder herself. Despite Skafra being fairly small compared to her she still persevered until she saw Wraithstrike as healthy as a horse. The female founder is the only one she even believes cares for her and finds her as a motherly figure rather than her currently unknown birth parents. TLDR; Mother figure Karisu Being the other kind dragon that healed her, Wraithstrike has a respect for him but doesn't believe he cares about her as much as Skafra. Regardless, she'd still be heart broken to see him get hurt or wounded for the clan. Karisu is the only dragon to have her respect aside from Skafra and despite her actions towards him she really deeply cares about him as much as she does for Skafra. TLDR; Pretends to not care but secretly cares Istra One thing she absolutely hates is her. When Wraithstrike was younger she believed that Skafra and Karisu were going to lead the clan which was then proved wrong when Istra and Unique joined in. She finds Istra a bad decision and a terrible leader meanwhile she was actually being a great leader for the clan. Her hatred is more of a petty one and neither dragons ever took it serious. TLDR; Hates her for being a 'bad leader' but not much Other Info * The vines in her apparel are actually vines that were growing into her body from the period of decay * Wraithstrike's real name is actually Juliet as mentioned above * Her only goal in life is to meet someone who understands her pain * She will always make others happy so they don't feel as depressed as her Category:Warrior Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Pearlcatcher